Best Flight Ever
by LilSis0401
Summary: alright i know its summer but i felt very xmasy today. So Spence n Ash are taking a flight to Ohio for xmas but Ashley can't take the boredom. Due to ppl saying i shuld continue..i shall...not sure where its headed tho so yea...
1. The Plane Ride

"Ash are you done yet?" Spencer called from the kitchen annoyed. She had arrived at her house an hour and a half ago. Lucky for her she did get there early otherwise they would be late to there plane.

"Hey! You're the one that said not to pack lightly!" Ashley retorted with a grunt after.

"I didn't mean bring your whole wardrobe!" Spencer snapped. She hadn't expected the trip to start off with them yelling at each other but Ashley was just being stubborn. Sighing to herself she walked back over to the couch, where she had been sitting just minutes before. Her plans to have a nice relaxing Christmas in Ohio seemed so smart and fun when she first thought about it. Now though, all she could think about was Ashley complaining the whole time about it being too cold or the roads being to icy.

Spencer heard the wheels of Ashley's luggage bag against the wood floor and jumped off the couch. "Ready?" She asked excitedly. Whether Ashley complained or not Spencer was still bubbling with excitement to see her old home again.

"Yeah, I guess. I can still where my black vest though right?" She asked. Spencer gave her a disbelieving face.

"Ash, you did pack warm right?"

"Yeah. I have plenty of long-sleeved shirts don't worry." She said walking past Spencer to the front door of their loft.

"What about sweaters?"

"Sweaters? Why would I need a sweater in L.A.? Spence I'll just buy stuff when we get there." She said simply before dragging her heavy bag out the front door. Spencer sighed and sat up from the couch following her girlfriend.

"So I guess I'll see you guys in a few weeks then." Kyla said closing the trunk of the taxi car.

"Yea I guess. I hope you have fun this winter break." Spencer said hugging the Davies sister.

"I'll try."

"Don't burn the place down." Ashley snarled in fake anger at her sister. Kyla just flashed her a smile.

"Don't worry, if anything I'll only burn your porn collection." the younger brunette replied. Spencer's eyes widened.

"Ashley, you have a porn collection?"

"Time to go." Ashley said quickly practically ramming Spencer into the car.

The wait for the plane was tiresome. The flight though, was a little bit more interesting.

"Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of flying?" Spencer whispered to Ashley as the brunette gripped the arm rest.

"Why would I?" Ashley scolded flicking her head towards Spencer. Her eyes averted to the window and she quickly looked back to the front of her. "Oh god." She groaned. "We're gonna die. We're gonna die." She repeated to herself over and over. Spencer leaned over and pecked the girls cheek, her finger firmly pushing the brunette to look directly at her.

"Hey, look at me. We're not going to die. You're completely safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you." She cooed as her fingers ran gently over Ashley's leg. Ashley's eyes were closed as she let Spencer sooth her. "Breathe." Spencer whispered to her, and she did. Taking a large breathe in she began to exhale but was stopped when Spencer's lips fell on her own. A smile spread across her face. "All better?" Spencer asked. Ashley didn't want to speak, she just wanted to kiss Spencer for the rest of the flight but. She wasn't sure if kissing for 4 hours and 24 minutes was a good idea.

"Much." Spencer smiled at her and turned back in her seat covering the window so Ashley wouldn't see. "Do we have anything to do? OH I know!" Ashley exclaimed before digging in her little bag. "I brought some things to keep everyone entertained." She whispered to Spencer as she pulled out a miniature chess set.

"How is that going to entertain everyone?" Spencer asked skeptical.

"I'm going to look crazy that's how." Ashley replied simply. Once the board was set up she began to play herself. "DANG!" she shouted. Spencer turned to face her.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Spencer whispered.

"I said I was going to make myself look crazy." Ashley whispered back before shouting. "THAT was one good move!" Spencer chuckled to herself and turned the other way. "SON OF A-" Ashley shouted after she moved again. Spencer turned to see who was looking not surprised to see that half the plane was.

"Ok Ash, you got there attention." Spencer whispered wishing she would stop. Ashley looked up to see a lady on her left staring at her.

"Sorry, just, I'm getting my ass kicked." she said. Spencer began to snicker loudly and covered her mouth to stop herself from completely going hysterical.

"Ash put it away!" Spencer scolded in a whisper while trying to calm herself.

"Fine, I'll just bring out the bubble wrap." Ashley whispered back. Spencer started to laugh again. "You brought bubble wrap? Why?"

"Uh hello! That's one of the most entertaining things on this planet. And NO ONE knows why." Ashley replied enthusiastically. Spencer quickly stopped her from digging in her bag.

"Ash, come on don't annoy these people." Ashley slammed back in her seat and pouted.

"You're no fun." Ashley said sighing. As she sat her head was racing for things to do. Her eyes traveled along each and every passenger. She came up with a story for each one of them. 'So lets recap,' she thought to herself. 'Fat man is flying to see his kids while his new wife next to him is thinking about the guy she's having an affair on. And Snooty lil miss Paris Hilton wannabe is silently counting how much money she has in her trust fund. Like one, like two like three. Hmm, oh old lady snoring is dreaming about Leonardo decaprio and is going to wake up horny. When she does she is going to go to the bathroom. Fat man will follow cus…uh...he knows about the affair his wife is having and wants to get back at her. While the two are in there they break the toilet seat…and the sink…and then get stuck.' Ashley chuckled to herself before she began laughing loudly.

"What?" Spencer asked confused. She looked down the aisle to see if someone had fallen or something.

"Nothing, they just broke the sink." Ashley said still laughing. Spencer furrowed her eyebrows and went back to laying back, taking a peek out of the window.

Ashley threw her head back and looked up to see the AC spouts. 'Ha those kind of look like fast food things.' She thought to herself. She quickly looked down at her watch and smiled. 11:58 perfect. "Hey! Waiter I'd like a hamburger! Oh and some fries!" She shouted. Spencer whipped her head to look at what her crazy girlfriend was up to now.

"Ashley! What are you doing?"

"Ordering lunch." Ashley said lie it was a perfectly normal thing to yell into the AC spouts.

"That's not an intercom." Spencer deadpanned. Ashley smiled at her. "Oh? Sorry." She turned to the rest of the people on the plane. "Sorry everyone! My first time on a plane!" she shouted once more before sitting back in her seat thinking of another plot. She pulled out her I-pod and looked at Spencer. "Happy." She mumbled faking boredom. Spencer only shook her head at the brunette.

Smiling Ashley flipped through her albums and found the perfect song…and began singing out loud. "LIFE'S WHAT YOU MAKE IT! SO LET'S MAKE IT ROCK!" she sang loudly. Spencer yanked the headphones out of the girls ear and shot her an angry look. "You're worse than a child!" She grumbled.

"Aw Spencey don't be mad! Pwetty pweaze?" Ashley said in her baby tone. Spencer ignored her and turned away. Ashley had to admit she was worried, for a second anyway. But she knew how to charm her way out of getting into a senseless fight with her amazing girlfriend. "Great now when am I supposed to give you your present." Ashley huffed crossing her arms. Spencer's eyes went over the brunette before asking her, "What present?" Ashley smiled brightly at her before pulling out a small golden bear.

"Her name is Cuddles. I thought she could take car of brie." Ashley said referring to the beat up teddy she got Spencer when some stupid douche bag homophobe elbowed her in the face.

"Aw! Ashey! I love her. Aw she's so far from her soul mate." Spencer whined.

"Yeah, but it'll be a nice surprise for Brie." Ashley commented. Spencer smiled at her and gave her a long gentle kiss. She started to pull away but Ashley placed her hand on the blonds' neck pulling her back for a few more. "I love you." Ashley whispered to her. Spencer smiled. "I love you too." She replied her blue eyes sparkling. "Ash if your so bored why don't you take a nap?"

"Yeah because that's fun and productive." She said with sarcasm.

"No but you could catch up on some much needed beauty sleep." Spencer teased.

"Would it matter? You love me anyways." Ashley murmured.

"True."

"You wanna play cards?" Ashley blurted. Spencer smiled at her before picking up her teddy and placing it next to her ear. "What? Oh ok I'll tell her. Cuddles thinks you have an ADD problem." Ashley smiled at her but pulled out the cards anyways.

"Go fish?" She offered and Spencer nodded. The game took up about ten minutes leaving them with 3 hours and 45 minutes.

"I'm going to die!" Ashley complained sarcastically. Spencer rolled her eyes at the overdramatic brunette.

"Ash your not going to die." She said plainly. Ashley just grumbled and sat quietly. When Spencer noticed Ashley was being too quiet she looked over at her. "Ashley what are you doing?"

"Blinking."

"Yeah…but why so fast and much." As soon as Spencer asked Ashley shut her eyes.

"To enjoy the light show." Ashley replied as she saw weird flashes of color behind her eyelids. Spencer scoffed and turned away. She never really knew how strange the girl next to her was until now.

A few minutes later Ashley started twitching her arm. "God Ash, what now?" Spencer asked unbelievingly.

"I wanna see who will stare."

"Yeah great while your at it how about you make some funny noises too." Spencer added sarcastically.

"I already did, you were asleep."

3 hours and 10 minutes before they were to land and Ashley was starting to run low on ideas. 'Some of these people could pass as celebrities…' Ashley thought to herself. A devilish grin spread across her face as she pulled out some paper from her bag. Standing up she walked down the isle, three rows down and held it out to a man in a leather coat. "Hi, I loved you in Twilight. Can I have your autograph Robert Pattinson?" She said acting just like an excited teen would. The man smiled widely but still took the paper and wrote down the name Robert Pattinson. "Ohmigod thank you so much! I can't wait for New Moon." and with that she sat back down to a laughing Spencer.

"You can't be serious?" She asked. "You know that wasn't really Robert Pattinson."

"I know but it made him feel better about himself." The two shared a laugh and Ashley pecked the blonds' cheek. "Couldn't help myself." She whispered.

1 hours 30 minutes:

Ashley had finally taken a nice nap that Spencer was very thankful for. It included slight snoring and an adorable face when she was woken up by a kid kicking her seat. Now though, she was typing furiously on her laptop. "Ashley what are you doing now?" Spencer asked afraid of what the answer would be. Out of the corner of her eye Ashley saw the old lady next to her staring. "Just a second I've almost hacked the mainframe." Ashley said and tried her best when the old ladies eyes bugged and she turned in her seat quickly. "Ashley STOP!" Spencer scolded slamming the laptop shut.

"Fine, are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Is the reason you're afraid of flights because you annoy people so much that they threaten to kill you every time your on a plane?"

"Gasp Spencer Carlin are you psychic?" Ashley mocked covering her mouth. She earned herself a slap on the arm and a rather annoyed girlfriend. "Ugh I'm sorry I just don't take boredom well. It's why I skipped school so much."

Spencer sighed and nodded but didn't speak to her.

"How much time left?"

"An hour and a half." Spencer replied looking at her watch.

"Really?" Ashley dragged as she stroked Spencer's thigh. "Well, I hear that bathrooms are always fun on airplanes. We should look into that." Ashley said huskily her lips drawing closer to Spencer's neck. Spencer giggled but pulled away.

"Ash, we can't. Not on a flight." Spencer said her cheeks turning a shade of pink.

"Please?" Ashley begged. Spencer tried her best to ignore the cute puppy face, along with Ashley finger's running further up her leg. "I promise to make it worth while." Ashley whispered in her ear before nibbling on it a little. Caving Spencer stood up and headed for the bathroom briskly Ashley in hot pursuit. "Best flight ever." Ashley mumbled before Spencer's lips crashed into her own.


	2. Aunt Tracy and Uncle Jeff

**Well I guess you guys liked it enough for me to contniue so i will. But I don't really know where it's headed or anything so yea it might just be a bunch of smutt lol. But hey Smutt is good. Here's what i just came up with. Tell me if you like it!**

Spencer and Ashley walked off the catwalk of the plane and entered CMH. Sighing Ashley sat down on the nearest seat.

"Just give me a second," she breathed. "Jesus I taught you well." She continued. Spencer smiled down at her and sat next to her.

"Come on, we have to get our luggage, before it gets lost. I promise to give you a full body massage when we get to my ranch. Ok?" Spencer said stroking Ashley's thigh teasingly. The brunette smile up at her,

"Full body huh?" She asked. Spencer smiled back at her and leaned down to meet Ashley's lips. The brown eyed girl could already feel tons of eyes on the two of them and Spencer jumped when she heared someone clearing their throat.

"Aunt Tracy!" She squealed running up to give the older woman a hug, who, thankfully, affectionately hugged her back.

"Hey sweetie! I've missed you!" Aunt Lucy said pulling away slightly. "Who is this lovely young woman? Is this possibly Ashley Davies, the girl that has my niece completely wrapped around her finger?" She said nudging Spencer with her elbow. Ashley felt her cheeks go hot.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ashley said holding her hand out for a greeting.

"Polite, beautiful, and smart for snagging you up before any guy could, I like her Spence, good catch." Aunt Tracy said with a smile all the while shaking Ashley's hand. "Firm handshake too, I officially approve." And with that Ashley's face brightened and a smile beamed on her face.

"Sweet." She said pumping her arm jokingly. The three shared a laugh before Tracy guided them to their luggage.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Tracy inquired.

"Three years." The two said in unison, smiling at each other afterwards.

"And how long have you been dating?" She asked while Ashley and Spencer quickly found their suitcases.

"Well, it would have been a little over two years, but uh, we kind of had a little break." Spencer said noticeably tensing up.

"Oh well how long was the break?"

"Not long." Ashley shot in. "In fact, I could pretend that we never had a break, so that it could technically be two years." Ashley said taking the bonds hand delicately. Spencer looked up into the eyes of the girl she so clearly loved.

"I think I'd like that." She replied her own smile growing just as quickly and wide as Ashley's. Aunt Tracy smiled as she watched the two share a quick kiss. She listened as the people around her said silent obscenities. But it didn't matter to her, as long as Spencer and Ashley ignored it and were happy, which clearly they were.

"All right well you guys should get your coats on before we leave." Tracy said clapping her hands together.

"Oh, right." Ashley said, digging in her bag she pulled out a beige suede jacket. There was no way it was going to keep her warm in the snow, even with its faux fur.

"Ash, that's not going to help very much." Spencer said as she put on her own pink winter coat.

"I'll be fine." Ashley said dismissing the subject. Spencer just rolled her eyes at the stubborn girl and walked towards the door. Before Ashley even stepped outside she could feel the bitter wind seeping from under the automatic door. She saw the snow on the ground and smiled. It was her first time ever seeing snow, it was so bright, and shiny. At least the snow that was out by the sun. The snow on the sidewalk though, was filthy and brown. Hardly even snow it was more of a slush than anything. She took one step towards the door and instantly the Wintry breeze swept past her, engulfing her and causing every once of heat she once held to rush out of her. "Holy Shit!" She nearly screamed. She wasn't expecting such a rush of cold. She didn't think it would be L.A. winter but she still hadn't expected this. "Jesus!" She exclaimed, seeing her breath. Laughing slightly she began to take deep breathes in to exhale and see the white mist that escaped her mouth. "Spence, oh my god, look! You can see your breath!" She hollered excitedly. Spencer watched in adoration at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, cool huh. Just wait till you see the town, its gorgeous." Spencer told her as she wrapped her arm through the taller brunette's. Aunt Tracy led them to where her Ford Expedition was parked and Uncle Jeff sat inside, enjoying the warmth of the heater. A tapping at the window caused the short haired brunette man to jump. He looked out the window to see no other than his beloved Niece.

"Spencer!" He called opening the door to give her a quick hug. In the midst of hugging her his right foot had slammed into an icy puddle in the parking lot. "Aw, shit." He grumbled. Spencer couldn't help but notice how much he already smelt like peppermint. He clearly had been smoking a lot lately. "How've you been?" He asked temporarily forgetting about the freezing cold.

"I've been good! Can't wait to get to the ranch!" Spencer exclaimed happily. Uncle Jeff smiled at her giving her a sideways hug.

"Then let's go!" He called out climbing back into the Expedition. Ashley smiled at the man as she opened the door for her lovely girlfriend.

When all four had clambered in Aunt Tracy plopped in a mix CD of Christmas songs.

"Well Ashley, I love that your spending Christmas with us. Although I'm sure you only came so you wouldn't have to be so far from Spencer." She said as Enya's One Toy Soldier played quietly in the background.

"Are you kidding? That may be a part of it, but I was excited to see the other half of the Carlin Family. Mr. C was excited too, you should have seen him." Ashley said laughing.

"Oh my god that was so embarrassing. He told her the story about how I would run around naked to avoid taking a bath while you tried to catch me." Spencer said her cheeks turning pink just thinking about it. Ashley chuckled at her before taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"I thought it was a lovely story." She said playfully. Spencer rolled her eyes but kept her hand in Ashley's.


	3. The Ranch

**Ok so i acctually am enjoying writing this. It's helping me get out how much i miss snow in a way. (I HATE FLORIDA) anyways, i hope you enjoy this next part. I'm trying to work on my descriptiveness i know its week...**

The car ride grew off into a comfortable silence as the four just sat and listened to Tracy's Mix of Christmas songs. Ashley could barely hear any of it though, her mind was trying it's best to wrap around how beautiful everything was here. She wasn't sure if it was just because of the snow or if it was because she had never seen such a small town before. Her eyes raced over a church that had large icicles hanging down from its roof, to town stores lined up next to each other as large piles of snow blocked the lower half of her view of them, even the road was some-what covered in the sleet. She noticed a line of cars in a parking lot that were completely covered in the heavy snow, at least and inch high off them. She watched kids throw snowballs, and make snowmen. She noticed there incredibly pink noses. It was so cute. And it really did feel like a good place for a family. 'Maybe I should reconsider moving and settling in the city.' She thought to herself.

"Ash you ok?" Spencer asked taking hold of a few of the other girls fingers. "You're really quiet. It's kind of scary." She said with a teasing smile. Ashley smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, breathtaking. It's so pretty here. I think L.A. has some competition." Spencer giggled at Ashley before lacing there finger's and resting her head on the girls shoulder. "By the way," Ashley whispered before kissing the crown of Spencer's head. "I haven't forgotten about that full body massage." Spencer nearly burst out laughing as the sentence was said.

"Neither have I Ash. Don't worry, I'm looking forward to it." She whispered back, as she began to toy with the button on Ashley's jeans. It took everything in Ashley's body to not have her breathing quicken or get louder, in fear that she may be heard from up front. Spencer, must not have cared or have forgotten that she was in a car with her family, because within a few seconds she had turned Ashley's face to her and started t kiss her gently and deeply. "I love you." She whispered to the brunette who sat dumbfounded for a few seconds to soon reply with,

"I love you too, baby."

Spencer sat back, again resting her head on the brunettes shoulder, just as the car made the last turn and entered the driveway leading to the ranch. It was gorgeous, made out of brick, and also very large. "Mrs. Anderson, this place is huge." Ashley said in awe. The house had high roofs, snow covering them all. Icicles hung from the covered porch, Windows were frosted and smoke came up from the fireplace spout. "It's beautiful too." Ashley breathed.

"Well thank you." Aunt Tracy said. "And no need to be formal go ahead and call me Tracy, or Aunt Tracy if you'd like." She continued. Ashley smiled and nodded at her. This was the type of family she had always wanted, she could feel the love for everyone in the car.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour." Spencer said excitedly as she hopped out of the car and onto the icy driveway. She nearly lost her footing but was saved by Ashley pulling her back quickly.

"You ok?" Ashley asked, worry showing in her eyes.

"Yes, thanks to my knight in armor." Spencer replied cheesily before pecking the girls lips. "Now come on I can't wait for you to see this place." Spencer said as she rushed Ashley out of the car. The two walked hand in hand to the porch and Spencer opened it to reveal a large Foyer that also worked as the living room. Ashley thought the Anderson's must be loaded. There living room held a plasma flat screen, a 360, ps3, and one hell of a dvd collection. The far back of the living room had a wall that came out about half way across the room differentiating itself from the Family room just beyond it. Catty-Cornered in the left was the fireplace that had a small fire going. Ashley loved the sound of the fire popping, even the smell.

"Spencer this place is amazing. Why didn't ask me to come sooner?" Ashley said turning to her girlfriend. Spencer just shrugged and slowly led her further into the house. The family room had another flat screen, only it was larger, a nice black leather sofa, that sat in front of the TV. On it Spongebob Squarepants was playing and Spencer knew her youngest cousin was home.

"Sierra, come meet my friend." Spencer called.

I tiny blond head popped up from the other end of the couch. "Spencer!" The little girl shrieked before running up and giving the older blond a bear hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Spencer said warmly. "This is Ashley, she's my best friend." Spencer said to the girl. Ashley smiled at the young girl happily.

"Hi, Sierra." She said.

"Hi Ashley. It's nice to meet you." the little blond said before sitting back on the couch to watch her shows.

"She's just nervous." Spencer whispered to Ashley before guiding her to the kitchen where Aunt Tracy had already prepared a small snack.

"Thought you guys would like a little something before dinner." She said placing the plate of Apples on the grantie counter. The cupboards were all wood and the flooring a beige tile.

"Thank you Aunt Tracy." Spencer said sitting in a wooden stool, that was on the other side of the counter. She gently pulled Ashley next to her telling her to sit and enjoy the apples. "They are so much better than California's." She added taking a bite out of one. It held a satisfying crunch as she bit down.

"Maybe I should have told your Aunt that I already ate." Ashley said picking up her own slice of apple. Spencer's mouth went agape and she playfully slapped the girl.

"Shut up." She squealed while blushing.

"Ow! Hey that hurt." Ashley said grabbing Spencer's wrists.

"Let me go." Spencer giggled. Ashley just shook her head as she stood off the stool.

"Say sorry."

"No, you started it." Spencer whined. Ashley's smile grew devilish and she playfully yanked Spencer off her stool causing her to crash into the brunette, who still held her wrists.

"Say sorry." Ashley said once more. Spencer just shook her head no and tried to get herself free of Ashley's grasp. "I'm not letting go until I get an apology." Ashley continued as she started to back Spencer into the counter. "So, it's either sorry," Ashley said leaning in towards Spencer's ear. "or I tease you so much that you go insane with sexual tension." She whispered, nibbling on Spencer's earlobe.

"Maybe I want the teasing." Spencer replied a devilish smile plastered on her own face.

"Well, say sorry or I won't tease you." Ashley rose an eyebrow waiting for Spencer's response.

"Sorry." the blond mumbled.

"Now was that so hard?" Ashley teased sitting back down on the stool to take a bite out of apple. "Oh my God. These things are amazing!" She exclaimed forgetting about how hot things had just gotten. "Spence, you weren't kidding." she continued taking another bite out her apple slice. Spencer smiled at the adorability of the chocolate brown teen.

"Hey, I want to show you the rest of the house." Spencer said in almost a whisper as she got off her stool. Ashley followed without a word. They continued to head left and entered a room that was slightly darker than the others. The walls a type of green, and the floor beige carpet. In the middle of the room sat a pool table. Off to the right was a pool table and hanging up in each corner was a small TV each with a different sport on it. One with snowboarding, the other had football, the third had skateboarding, and then the last had snowmobiling. It had plenty of seating and shelves lined with board games.

"I like this place." Ashley said absentmindedly. She was starting to get pulled again.

"That's about it. I'll show you the bedroom's later. But over there is my Aunt and Uncle's room and then that's the study." Spencer said pointing to other doors.

"Spence, this place is unreal. I want to buy a place here." Ashley said suddenly.

"What?" Spencer asked caught off guard.

"Not to live here for good. But I want some kind of vacation home in this area. I love it here."

"Ash you just got here. Not that I'm not flattered but, it's a very quick decision to come to." Spencer said trying to reason. Ashley sighed and nodded. She hadn't given up but she understood. She still knew in her heart that she wanted to live in a home like this. At least at some point in her life.


	4. It's A Wonderful Life

**So I've yeah. This hasn't become a crossover technically but it will show a similar storyline as another show. but with Different Character names that i made. But only cus this couple is one of my favs! lol im still writing it though so you wont see them for a little bit.**

Ashley plopped herself down in the leather seat next to Spencer. "What we watchin?" she asked looking over at her girlfriend. "Not sure, just turned the TV on." the blond replied.

"So turn it off. Come on. I want to get the full snow experience." Ashley said standing back up holding her hand out to Spencer. "Ash you don't even have an appropriate winter coat." Spencer replied as she was getting dragged to the back sliding glass door.

"So, come on, maybe I'll learn my lesson or something." Ashley pleaded never letting go of Spencer's wrist, even when the blond groaned. "I thought you liked the snow?" Ashley questioned as she grabbed her coat off the coat rack Uncle Jeff had placed it on earlier. Spencer grabbed hers as well, explaining.

"I do, it's great to look at. I just don't like being surrounded by it when its only 17 degrees outside." Spencer said still being dragged out the glass door. When the two stepped out they saw Uncle Jeff carrying two boxes.

"Hey, Uncle Jeff, those Christmas lights?" Spencer asked as she whipped snow off the patio ledge with her sleeve. Ashley watched the powder fall to the packed snow on the ground. She was so amazed by something so simple. She's never experienced and awe like this before.

"Yeah, Heather was supposed to help me but she's out with Carissa." He said grunting as he placed the boxes down on the wooden table. Heather was Spencer's other cousin, she was considered Fletcher Ohio's very own It Girl. She was a beautiful girl, rich because of her parents jobs, and was also spoiled rotten, but she was really sweet. When she felt like it. "We could help out." Spencer offered. Uncle Jeff looked at her gratefully.

"You sure? I know you still need to unpack." Uncle Jeff said unsure.

"Yeah, it'd be fun. We can unpack later. Come on Ash." Spencer said grabbing the brunette's wrist gingerly. The three began to untangle the lights first before they hung them up. Once they got the first half set up Sierra came out her blonde wavy hair up in pony tail. "Daddy, Heather's home. She brought over Carissa." Sierra said before dashing off to play in there large backyard. Ashley noticed how it seemed to go on for at least half a mile.

"Okay sweetie." Jeff replied as he plugged in the lights. His head dropped when none of them flashed on. "Dang, well it was only a matter of time right?" He mumbled to himself. "Uh, Spencer why don't you introduce Ashley to Heather? I'm sure she'll love her, and uh I'm going to head off to the store and see if I can't find anymore lights." He said wiping the snow off his gloves. "Oh Spencer you remember Scott right?" The man added before stepping in the house. Spencer nodded her smile still present on her face. "Well his parents just moved closer, actually he's our next door neighbor. I thought maybe you could say hi, since Heather hasn't exactly noticed the old nieghbors even moved out." He said hopefully.

"Yeah sure, It'd be good to see him again." Spencer said with a smile, her fingers still gently wrapped around Ashley's. He smiled at her and wakled into the house kicking snow off his feet. "So come on lets go meet Heather. I think you two really would get along." The blond said. Ashley grew a wary smile.

"From the sounds of things she just sounds like another Debbie." She confessed to the younger girl. Debbie was Ashley's worst nightmare, not because she was homophobic, but because Spencer had become a completely different person when the two were around each other.

"She's not I promise, now come on and stop being afraidy-cat." Spencer told her tugging on her arm slightly. The instant heat that hit Ashley surprised her. It felt like ice was literally melting off her face. "Heather!" Spencer called as she saw the dark haired brunette sit down on the couch turn towards her quickly.

"Ohmigod! SPENCER?" She screamed before running up to give the girl a hug. "How have you been lil' Miss L.A.?" She said giving the frail girl a bear hug.

Heather looked like a bundled prep, the only skin showing was her hands and neck. Her black hair straightened and up in a ponytail, she wore a black long sleeved shirt, a very colorful scarf and pink lipstick. The lower half of her consisted of Black Jimmy Choo for hunter Crocidile-embossed Wellington boots, grey sweats, and in her hair Channel Green Wayfarers. Ashley found it odd how she could make the most mis-matched outfit look incredibly perfect, she was sure she could never pull anything off like that.

"I've been good! L.A.'s a little dramatic though." Spencer said. Heather gave her a crooked smile before looking over at Ashley.

"So who's this?" She asked nodding her head towards the brunette.

"Hi, I'm Ashley." She said offering her hand to shake. She had expected a similar reaction to Debbie's but was shocked to see Heather smile at her and shaking her hand.

"Huh, so your Ashley. Hmm," The girl said looking at Ashley up and down. "I approve." She said in a playful voice to Spencer who only chuckled. Her attention went over to Carissa quickly. "Hey Carissa! How are things with you and Larry?" She asked. She overheard Ashley and Heather starting up a conversation in the background. It made her happier than she's truly been before that everyone was getting along.

"We're ok," Carissa said with a smile. Spencer gave her an understanding smile and walked to sit down next to her. "Did you do something to your hair?" Spencer asked commenting on the lighter shade she thought it had gone. What was once a deep sandy blond now seemed light and with highlights.

"Oh yeah, I got it highlighted a few weeks ago. You like it?" She asked now toying with it.

"Yeah it looks great." Spencer complimented.

"Hey Spence do you know where my dad went?" Heather called as she walked back to the couch Ashley behind her.

"Oh yeah, some of the lights weren't working, he's attempting to go out and find more." Spencer explained.

"He really thinks that he'll be able to find lights 13 days before Christmas?" Heather asked skeptically. Spencer smiled and shrugged whereas Ashley just smiled. The four sat and started to watch the first of many of Christmas movies, It's A Wonderful Life. Heather and Carissa sat on one couch while Spencer and Ashley snuggled on the other. It had been awhile since Ashley had actually felt welcomed with Spencer's family. Actually, Arthur was the only one that ever made Ashley feel truly welcomed.

"Oh snap, I forgot." Spencer said quickly shuffling from under the blanets that were placed on top of Ashley and her.

"What?" Ashley asked alarmed by her sudden movements.

"Remember, Uncle Jeff asked me to go say hi to Scott." Spencer said throwing on her shoes and scarf.

"Oh you want me to come with?" Ashley asked getting off the couch walking over to her girlfriend.

"No it's fine, but if you don't mind could you get our stuff from the car and into the our room?" Spencer asked almost pleadingly.

"Of course,"

"Thanks," Spencer said as she finished tying her shoe. She let out a huff of air and smiled at the brunette in front of her. "Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes ok?" She said pecking the girls cheek.

"Ok." Ashley said with a smile putting her own shoes back on herself.


End file.
